In the past, diamonds and other precious gems were purchased by an end consumer from an independent jeweler retailer, such as at his or her local jeweler. The consumer trusted the jeweler to verify that the diamond had certain quality characteristics. Often, the jeweler would have already sent the diamond to a third party certifying authority, such as the Gemological Institute of America Inc. (“GIA”), which would certify that the diamond had certain quality characteristics, and would return the diamond to the jeweler with a certificate. Although the diamond and the certificate were sent together to the jeweler, the consumer had to trust the jeweler that the diamond to which the consumer actually took possession, actually matched the certificate from the certifying authority.
More recently, on-line diamond vendors effectively cut out the independent jeweler by convincing consumers that they can buy a diamond without the services of a local jeweler so long as the consumer buys a “certified” diamond. The reality is a little different. No grading laboratory will guarantee that the diamond that the consumer receives is actually the same one that they certified; and current safeguards, when they are implemented, are easily manipulated. When currently purchasing on-line, the consumer unknowingly is assuming a large risk. Consumers are already apprehensive, which is why they want a jeweler to validate their purchase. Helping secure the customer's investment addresses this problem, and is an extremely valuable benefit as fraud and misrepresentation are a real and growing concern.
In one card-based security system that has been developed, a jeweler or online retailer sends a precious gem, such as a diamond, to a recognized certifying authority. The certifying authority examines the precious gem for certain characteristics, certifies that the precious gem has certain characteristics, such as carat weight, cut, clarity, color, etc., and produces a printed certificate documenting the same. In addition, the certifying authority may also engrave the precious gem with an identification number and include that identification number on the certificate. The certifying authority then seals both the gem and an abbreviated certificate together into a small sealed security case in such manner that both the precious stone and at least some of the printed information about the characteristics on the certificate are visible to a potential purchaser. The security case generally has the form of two clear plastic compartments that are sealed by lamination or similar technique to a small plastic card. The security case includes a UV seal that helps verify the integrity of the sealed security case and helps prevent fraud. In this manner, the purchaser is assured that the precious gem has certain characteristics because he or she sees both the gem and certificate and knows that the two have been sealed together by the certifying authority without requiring validation by a separate independent jeweler. One example of such a system is the card-based security systems offered by Certiline Srl, of 21050 Cantello-Varese, Italy, Via Varese, 29, and shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.
Although the card-based security system helps assure the purchaser of the quality of the diamond, its benefits with regard to branding, display, and direct-to-consumer marketing is relatively limited due to its basic design. Further, the card-based security system does not provide a convenient way to store the complete certificate from the certifying authority and the precious gem within the sealed security case. The present inventor has attempted to improve upon this system to provide additional benefits not heretofore contemplated in the jewelry retail business.